Warming Up
by VynnMoracus
Summary: During their visit to Belfast, Juice has some problems adapting to the cool weather. Luckily, Jax has a solution [Jax/Juice slash]


Jax closed the door to his room behind him and sighed. It had been another shitty day. Until now, their trip to Ireland brought him no step closer to Abel and it was starting to wear on him. The thought of his little son being somewhere out there, waiting for Jax to rescue him, was hard to bear. The VP couldn't shake the feeling that he had failed the guy and every second that passed made this failure even greater. The clusterfuck with the IRA, parts of SAMBEL and old priests with ties to JT made it almost impossible to make any progress at all. It was now well after midnight and Jax had spent all day chasing after Abel but he had hit wall after wall. He would have to wait for a break and hope that Abel could hold on long enough. The dismal, cold weather and the rather run-down feel in this part of Belfast perfectly fitted Jax's mood. He couldn't wait to be home. Then he remembered that Tara wouldn't be waiting for him there and felt another pang of guilt.

He took another ship from the bottle of scotch in his hand. It was good – Chibs hadn't been lying about the quality of booze here – and he had probably drank too much of it already. SAMBEL was giving them a party and while the others were enjoying it and probably busy finding some moderately tight pussy for the night, Jax was not in the mood for it. He had gone back to the shabby motel they were staying in, wanting to get some sleep and get back to work early in the morning. He put the whiskey on the nightstand, pulled off his sneakers and lay on the bed, too exhausted to do much else. He turned off the light and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Juice shivered in the cold night air and rubbed his hands together to warm them. Belfast was way colder than he had anticipated. It might be fall in Charming as well but the temperatures were still pleasant and Juice found himself quite unprepared for the much harsher local climate. It was bearable during the day but got really fucking cold at night, much colder than Juice cared for. He might have grown up in Queens but it seemed like he had long gotten used to the Californian heat. Drinking had helped, of course, but Juice was still looking forward to his warm bed. He didn't think he liked Belfast much, at least not with this dismal weather, Abel missing and the IRA playing shadow games with them. Hopefully, Jax would find Abel soon so they could go home.

Juice entered the motel they were staying in and climbed up the stairs to his floor. He was sharing the floor with Jax and Opie, though they each had their separate rooms. When he entered his room, Juice noticed it was much colder inside than he had expected. He felt one of the radiators and found it was cold. Shit. This would be a rough night. The blankets on his bed were pretty thin and he didn't like the idea of relying on them to keep him warm during his sleep. Okay, what could he do? Trinity and Maureen were probably sleeping already and there was no way he could fix the heating by himself. He wondered how far the damage went. Was the whole house cold? It hadn't seemed so when he had entered. He would have to check one of the other rooms. Jax's was closest so Juice started there. He didn't know what the VP was doing at the moment but he guessed he was still at the party, probably getting his dick sucked by a nice Irish girl. Juice opened the door and slipped inside the shadowy room. He switched on the light and put a hand on the radiator. Yeah, this was definitely better. Not great but he could work with that.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a sleepy voice asked behind him.

Juice turned and saw a tousled Jax looking at him from the bed. The VP looked pretty drunk in Juice's book and seemed to have fallen asleep with his clothes on.

"Sorry, I thought you were still outside," Juice said. "Just wanted to see if the radiator worked. My room is cold as hell."

"Hm," Jax said eloquently, "it's warm enough. I think it works."

"It does. This means I just have to switch rooms. Do you know if Opie is back yet?"

"I think so, he banged one of the Crow Eaters earlier," Jax said, looking irritated. "She's a screamer."

Oh. "Do you know any other free rooms?"

Jax shook his head. "It's late, I don't think the guys are still up."

"Well, I have to do something. I can't just hope that I will still have all my toes in the morning," Juice said, his mind racing. "A fire could work, but I would have to be outside for that and it is raining. Do you know if there are any hot water bottles around? I might use some of there. And of course I could try to find a Crow Eater to snuggle with. Sharing body heat is one way to stave off hypothermia."

Jax had laid back and closed his eyes in the meantime. "Between us and the SAMBEL guys I doubt any of them are still free. But if you need to, you could always sleep here."

"I can't ask you to give up your bed," Juice said, still canvasing his options in his head.

Jax opened his eyes again. "Who said anything about me leaving? There is enough room here for both of us."

This gave Juice pause. Was Jax really saying what Juice thought he did? If he did, the Puerto Rican wasn't sure this was a good idea. Juice had had a bit of a crush on Jax since he became a prospect. Nothing had ever come out of it – Juice knew he could never hit on the guy – but his mind couldn't help getting all dirty at the thought of being that close to the VP. Which naturally could making sleeping next to the guy very awkward. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Oh, don't be such a pussy. I did it with Ope all the time. Nothing really to it. Now get in and shut up, so we can both get some sleep."

"Okay, uhm, how do you wanna do this?"

Jax got out of bed and pulled his shirt over his head. "Guess it will get hotter under the cover and with you in there," he added at Juice's curious glance. "Get your damn clothes off, I am not letting you in there with your jeans on."

Right. Juice tried to keep the blush off his face as he pulled his shirt over his head. Nothing to worry about, just two brothers helping each other out. And not like Jax hadn't seen him with his shirt off. He removed his jeans, shoes and socks as well, leaving him just in his boxer briefs. Jax was down to his boxers as well and was just hanging up his jeans on a chair. "I will take the left side, you the right, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Juice said. He would face the wall but that didn't bother him much.

"When you are ready," Jax said, pointing to the bed.

Juice swallowed and serious debated chickening out at the last moment. But then he discarded the thought. Nothing would happen, his self-control wasn't that bad. And it would probably raise more eyebrows, if he was weird about it. So he lay down and snuggled into the blanket which was much softer than his. Shit, was this the special VP edition? Then God only knew what Clay had gotten. Juice turned around in time to see Jax drop his boxers and froze. He had seen Jax shirtless countless times, his ass slightly less often but a full frontal had never on the table. It was a sight to behold. Jax was big, his uncut dick hanging proudly between his legs, surrounded by fine, dirty blond pubes. The foreskin was short, barely covering the head and for a moment Juice pondered gently pulling it back and having a look at the glans. Jax's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "It's a dick, Juice. Nothing you haven't seen before."

"I wasn't staring, it just surprised me," Juice said, focusing back on Jax's face.

"Hey, look as much as you want," the VP said with a rather dirty grin. "I just wanted to give my dick some breathing room." He paused. "And don't worry, I will try to keep it away from you."

"Good to know," Juice mumbled even though he wouldn't mind getting a bit closer to Jax's cock. The VP yawned and quickly got into bed with him. Juice scooted a bit away from him and turned to face the wall, just in case. He could feel the blush on his face. Luckily, Jax switched the lights off at this moment, hiding Juice's embarrassment from view. The Puerto Rican settled comfortably on his side and was just thinking he might get out of this without embarrassment after all, when Jax's arms closed around him and pulled him closer, so close that he was almost spooning Juice.

Juice gasped and turned towards Jax. "What are you doing?"

"You were talking about sharing body heat. Can't do that when we are meters apart," Jax said, his voice making clear that he thought Juice was being stupid.

"Right," Juice replied, very aware of how close one of Jax's hands was to his cock.

Juice could not see Jax's face that clearly in the dark but he thought the VP looked puzzled. "What's the problem, Juice? I am trying to help and you get all awkward about it."

"I...uhm...you are naked and I...I might get hard during the night – or you could. Things could get awkward."

Jax laughed. "That's your problem? Don't be ridiculous, Juice. You can be as hard as you want, I don't mind at all. Now, relax, will you?"

"Okay," Juice said. Jax held him for a moment and it really helped calming him down a bit. And he was not cold anymore, between the better blanket and Jax's body he was wonderfully comfortable.

"Get some sleep," Jax added, giving Juice a kiss on the shaved head.

The Puerto Rican was positively surprised that he managed not to get hard at that. He felt Jax settle down and going to sleep in record time, still holding him close to him. Juice needed a bit longer to calm himself enough to sleep – thoughts of dirty deeds with Jax kept popping into his head – but finally his exhaustion and the comfortable warmth overwhelmed him.

* * *

Sometime later, Juice woke, the fragments of a very confusing dream still playing in his mind. He quickly realized that it was still the dead of night and that Jax was still lying next to him, deeply asleep. He also realized that he was rock-hard, his erection straining against his boxers and rubbing against one of Jax's thighs. Until now, the VP didn't seem to have noticed but Juice flushed anyway. Jax had said he was cool with it but Juice definitely wasn't. Best case scenario would be that Jax laughed it off and started to tease Juice mercilessly about it. Worst case was that he freaked out after all and Juice didn't even want to think about what would happen then. He definitely should do something about it, it was better to be safe than sorry. Juice's wasn't sure what he could do but at the very least, he could stop poking the VP with his cock.

Jax was holding him so tightly that changing his position was harder than expected, especially without waking him. Juice managed eventually and settled on his side, hoping that Jax had not noticed anything. He should probably get some more sleep but between the embarrassment, Jax pressing against him and his still hard cock he found it hard to relax. But if he stayed this tense, he might wake Jax up. Should he just quickly jerk off and hope he would finish before the VP noticed anything? Or would this make things even worse? Just as he pondered this he felt someone cup his balls through his underwear. Juice jerked away only to be pulled back into Jax's arms. "Shhh, it's just me," the VP said, sleepily mouthing at Juice's neck.

"What are you doing?" Juice said, ready to bolt at any second.

"Making sure I get some more sleep," Jax said, continuing his assault on Juice's neck. He looked half-asleep to Juke but seemed interested enough – he could feel the VP's hard dick pressing against his ass. Shit, how big was this thing? Jax's hand wandered upwards and yanked Juice's underwear down, freeing the Puerto Rican's cock. "I can't sleep with you wiggling around so much to hide your hard-on and this is the quickest way to calm you down."

Juice wanted to say that he could take care of this on his own but then Jax gave him a tortuously slow stroke and banished all thoughts from his head. At the same time the VP moved in for a kiss, silencing Juice's moans and pressing his body against him. Juice's mind swam from all the sensation which got even worse when Jax upped the pace of his hand. He could not tell how long it was when he came in sticky robes, coating Jax's fingers. He went limp the VP's grasp.

Jax chuckled which made Juice focus on him again. He could feel Jax's cock press against him and realized that the VP was still hard. Juice really wanted to go to sleep now but he couldn't leave the guy like that. He turned to Jax and started kissing him, sneaking one hand down towards Jax's straining cock. Shit, the thing was big! He toyed with Jax's balls a bit but a soft whine made him focus on the VP's dick again. He started moving he foreskin up and down, sure to put some pressure in the frenulum as well. His strokes were soft and lazy, matching the drowsy state they were both in. Nevertheless Jax soon came, spilling himself over Juice fingers and both their chests. The VP gasped and Juice backed off a bit. Jax pulled him close and settled them both in a comfortable position.

"Better?" Juice asked Jax.

"Yeah," Jax replied, look as if he would pass out at any moment. "Let's get some sleep."

Juice nodded. He would probably start freaking out the next morning but for the moment he was very relaxed. He pulled off his boxer briefs completely – no point being modest now –, tossed them and cuddled into Jax again. He was asleep within moments.

* * *

Jax was woken by the soft sunlight falling through the cracks in the blinds. He was confused to find Juice nestled against him but then remembered what had happened last night. Shit, this was unexpected! He hadn't done something like that in ages and didn't really know what he had been thinking. This could get very awkward when Juice woke up. But it was hard to stay worried with Juice looking so adorable in his sleep. Form his position, Jax had a nice view of the Puerto Rican's body and he had to admit it was very appealing. Maybe he should go for another round before the awkwardness set in.

As if on cue, Juice stirred, blinking in the sunlight. He looked at Jax in confusion for a few seconds before realization dawned on his face and he bolted upright. "Shit Jax, I don't know what happened last night. Please don't be mad okay, I really didn't mean to..."

"Shut up," Jax said and kissed him. Juice hesitated for a moment then kissed him back. Jax felt him grow hard under him and smiled. This was going to be fun. "Turn over."

The Puerto Rican looked at him nervously then complied, settling on his stomach and exposing his naked back to Jax. The VP kissed his neck, teasing the most delightful shudder from the younger man, before getting out of bed for second and looking for the lube in his luggage. He didn't use ii too often – being uncut, he could easily jerk off without any help – but kept some around for extra pleasure or in case a hookup needed it. Once he had found the bottle, he quickly got into the bed again, moved on top of Juice and resumed his assault on his neck. The Puerto Rican ran a hand through Jax's long hair and pulled him into a kiss. "Jesus Christ, Jax. Get inside me."

"On it, Juicy," Jax smiled. "You need some preparation?"

Juice shook his head and a daring expression spread on his face. "I can take anything you give, old man."

Jax never was one to back down from a challenge. "You clean, kiddo? I think I want to feel all of you."

"I'm clean Jax," Juice gasped after some consideration. "Fuck me."

"Good answer", Jax said. He opened the bottle and started spreading lube on his dick. Usually he would prepare his partner first but Juice had challenged him and he intended to hold him up to it. When he was satisfied with his work he moved back a bit. "Hands and knees."

Juice got into position, exposing his ass for Jax. The VP moved into position and started to press in. There was hardly any resistance which made Jax wonder where Juice's practice came from. Had Ope fucked the guy in? Somebody else in the club? Or did Juice just like playing with his own ass? Well, these were questions for another time. He quickly sank to the hilt, drawing a groan from Juice. "You okay there, little guy?"

"Yeah. Move!"

Jax smiled and did, pushing Juice down towards the mattress as he went. He set a brutal pace, eager to show Juice his limits. The Rican took it better than Jax had expected and even found time to make out with Jax. The VP was determined to make him come first, just to prove a point to himself. However, given Juice's tightness, this might be harder than it sounded. Eventually, Jax's worries turned out to be unfounded. Soon Juice gave a shudder and came without even jerking himself off. Jax upped the pace and followed suit, not even asking for permission to come inside. He pulled out and move to the side before collapsing onto his back. A dazed-looking Juice moved closer and came to rest on his chest, snuggling into Jax' neck. The VP lazily put an arm around him. "This is nice."

"Yeah," Juice said sleepily. It was very relaxing but naturally Juice, being Juice, couldn't stay quiet for long. Jax had maybe thirty seconds before the guy started worrying again. "But I am probably going to freak out afterwards, trying to wrap my head around it. I mean, I didn't even know you were into this stuff and it is probably all new for you and you are the VP and the others can never know and..."

"Shh, Juice, relax, it is all fine. We just had some fun, no strings attached. But for the record, I didn't plan this. I just wanted to help you stay warm – and to shut you up. Guess I didn't consider how tempting you could be. But trust me, this is not new to me."

Juice's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Let's just say Ope and I were very close as teenagers," Jax said. He checked his watch and sighed. They should really get going if he didn't want to explain to the whole club why he was sleeping in to snuggle with Juice. And he could really use a shower. He carefully untangled from Juice and got out of bed, making sure to give the guy a good view of his ass. He turned and noticed that Juice looked great like that, sleepy and comfortable with a dick that made Jax want to go for another round. He was half-hard already. "You coming?"

"I thought you wanted the first shower," Juice said.

"Yeah, but I need you to wash my back," Jax said giving him his dirtiest grin.

Juice scrambled onto his feet and was in the shower in no time.

 _A/N: I had this idea for quite some time and wanted to get it out of my system before starting my big season seven rewrite. I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too silly. Feedback is always welcome and be sure to check out my other works_


End file.
